


Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

by thejammys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Intersex!Loki, M/M, Threesome, birthday boy tony gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks Loki wants to fuck Thor and uses his birthday as an excuse to get the three of them into bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> ;A;

All Tony wanted for his birthday was marathon sex with his sort of, maybe, not really, they don’t like labels, claim they are in it for the sex, but cuddle a lot and get domestic together, boyfriend.

 

And _maybe_ a new car.

 

Maybe.

 

But mostly he wanted the sex.

 

He wanted to take Loki to a hotel room and just fuck the ever living shit out of him until their dicks stopped working and the bed was flooded with cum.

 

But the problem with Loki is that Loki does what Loki wants.

 

And apparently Loki wanted to fuck Thor.

 

To say he was surprised would be a filthy lie, because Tony had seen this coming for months, but it was still irritating to him. In his own, humble, not at all biased opinion, his cock should have been more than enough to satisfy his trickster god. He wasn’t just some random bed partner that happened to rope the god of mischief into a monogamous semi-relationship – he was _Tony Fucking Stark: Best Cock in All the Land._

 

He was working on getting that put onto a business card.

 

So frankly his goddamn lover should have been grateful for the dick he was getting. Tony was good to him; always made sure he finished, gave him kisses, used his mouth on him, always prepared him thoroughly, bent over when it was his turn to take it up the ass – all the things a good lover should do!

 

But _no_.

 

Loki wanted to fuck _Thor_ , too.

 

Fucking fine.

 

Tony was such a _generous_ lover that he was willing to accommodate such bullshit.

 

The most annoying part of the whole situation was that Loki would never admit to such a thing. It was blatantly obvious to Tony’s eyes, and he was certain that the thunder god himself had to have picked up on it based on how often the brothers made lusty eyes at each other and looked for ways to pick tiny fights so they could scream and throw punches.

 

It was childish, really. They were grown ass men and if they wanted to pork so badly then they should have just pulled out their meat swords and made a mess on the carpet.

 

But they were too proud or it was too complicated, too much history, it compromised honor – whatever. Tony was sick of it, and even though the Norse homos would never come outright and acknowledge how much they wanted each other, he was going to make this happen.

 

He was a generous enough lover and sweet enough not-boyfriend that he actually cared about Loki’s _happiness_ as much as his orgasms.

 

That didn’t mean Thor could share the relationship, because Loki was enough of a fucking handful as it was, but for one night he could share the boyfriend’s butthole.

 

So for his birthday Tony had plans to take the gods to a hotel, get them stinking drunk, and then just go for it.

 

Threesomes are much less awkward when conversations and talking are kept to a minimum. If he could just start doing his thing with his boyfriend, and get Thor to jump in, he could have his marathon birthday sex, Loki would be emotionally sated, and Tony could tell people he had bedded two gods.

 

What could go wrong?

 

~~

 

So far the plan was going swimmingly.

 

He went out to dinner with Loki, plied him with expensive food, and was rewarded with a blowjob under the table. The trickster did not even bother attempting to shield himself, cackling at the way Tony squirmed as he was forced to keep his composure in the public space.

 

The men returned to their hotel, hanging off one another, attached at the lips, and immediately broke into the liquor cabinet.

 

Now Tony was no fool, he had brought along a stash of his own as well. He knew that in order to get the Asgardians drunk enough to get over their butt hurt and fuck each other he was going to need _a lot_ of alcohol.

 

He pulled Loki into the lounge area of the suite by his fingertips, gently twirling the god underneath them and then yanking him forward for more kisses.

 

“You know,” he murmured against Loki’s wine-stained lips, “On Earth, it’s a tradition that for birthdays, significant others will do whatever the birthday boy says.”

 

Loki leaned back and grinned at him with amused eyes. “Oh?”

 

Tony nodded as he moved his head forward to place lazy kisses on his lover’s neck. “Yup. In fact, it’s kind of a big deal.”

 

The trickster hummed and brought a hand up to card through Tony’s hair. “You would have me act as your _slave_?”

 

He paused his kisses to laugh against Loki’s cool skin, pressing his teeth to the flesh through his smile. “If you want to think of it like that… _I_ definitely do,” he added, after a pause.

 

His boyfriend pretended to contemplate the decision as he pushed Tony down onto the couch and proceeded to climb over him and straddle his lap. “I would expect to be treated very _generously_ for such an agreement,” he purred, leaning forward an taking Tony’s earlobe into his mouth as his hands ran up the silk shirt covering his lover’s chest.

 

The arc reactor was humming happily as though it could sense how much action its bearer was going to get tonight.

 

Or perhaps that just meant it was working.

 

“I always take care of you,” Tony teased, gripping his boyfriend’s ass and cupping the cheeks firmly. He fucking loved Loki’s ass. It was bullshit how _perfect_ and _lovely_ the fucking thing was and it was causing major issues with his focus at work.

 

It did not help that Loki _knew_ it was a source of entertainment and had taken to texting photos of it to Tony throughout the day.

 

Loki grinned with the lobe still between his teeth. “I suppose you do,” he murmured. “What would you have me do first?”

 

The billionaire gave the ass another hard squeeze and wiggled his eyebrows. “First, I need to get more liquor in you.”

 

He patted the ass on his lap to move over so he could rise and retrieve the libations he had come prepared with. Thor was going to be here any minute and the more intoxicated Loki was, the better.

 

His lover spread himself out on the couch and smoldered at the engineer through long, dark lashes. “Have you something perverse planned?” he mused, tossing his hair back and out of his face. It came down just past his ears now, but he had not slicked it back this evening (knowing that Tony liked to pull it during sex) and kept needing to move it out of his face.

 

The birthday boy just laughed, keeping his back to Loki and his attention on his bartending. “Of course, I’m surprised you even had to ask.”

 

“Well you’ve never thought to ply me with drink before love making,” he pointed out, reaching to absentmindedly run his finger along the frame of the painting hanging above the couch.

 

“Well tonight I want to try something new,” Tony announced happily, returning to the couch with two tall glasses in his hands. His own drink had been mixed appropriately, because he was a _human_ and there was still a long night ahead – but Loki’s glass was a very generously doctored Long Island Iced Tea.

 

The first time he learned that this _Norse God_ liked bitch drinks he had laughed himself silly, and subsequently been punished for it with a _brutal_ fucking.

 

It was worth it.

 

“Here you are, oh lovely one,” he teased, handing the beverage over.

 

Loki took it with a nod of thanks and then moved to drape his leg over his partner’s lap so he could tease Tony’s chest with his knee. “So what occasion merits such preparations?”

 

Tony shook a finger at him and pointedly looked straight ahead. “Ah, ah, ah, my blushing goddess. All will be revealed _in time_.”

 

Normally his boyfriend would have scowled and kicked him until Tony fessed up, but tonight Loki was perfectly content to allow the evening to unfold as it would. He relaxed against the arm of the couch and stretched his legs out fully over Tony’s. “Should I not expect commands until after I have finished my drink?”

 

There was a clinking of ice cubes in his glass as he took a deliberate sip and then peered over the rim playfully.

 

Tony grabbed his leg fondly. “Sugar bean, you don’t know _what_ to expect.”

 

“Sugar bean?”

 

“It suits you,” he replied, nonchalantly, tossing back his own drink.

 

“In what manner?”

 

“You are sweet and tall and thin like a bean,” he stated, matter of factly.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Instead, he drained his glass and handed it to his waiter for the evening and then brought his smolder back. “It would be in your best interest not to keep me waiting for long.”

 

Tony laughed and moved off of the couch to fix him another drink. “All ready for me? Can’t wait for me to bend you over?” he called over his shoulder.

 

His god did not respond but very pointedly stared at the back of the billionaire’s head.

 

Horny Loki was not often amused by small talk delays to intercourse – unless of course _he_ was the jackass making it.

 

“Undress.”

 

Tony sat back down on the couch and grinned at the enthusiastic response he got. Loki quickly shifted to straddle him again and began slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. Tony let one of his hands trail light circles around one of his partner’s nipples; caressing it with his thumb and then lightly punching it between his fingertips.

 

Loki sighed happily at the treatment and lifted his butt to take off his belt when a knock interrupted his actions. His head snapped in the direction of the door as a snarl took over his lip.

 

“Are you expecting company?” he snapped.

 

Tony nodded nonchalantly and tossed Loki off of him to let in their guest.

 

His lover growled at him and began to do the buttons up again.

 

“Leave it,” Tony ordered.

 

Loki quirked a brow at him, but let his hands drop all the same. He dropped back onto the sofa with a huff and pouted at the unpleasant interruption.

 

When the door opened to reveal Thor, Tony could hear his boyfriend let out another growl.

 

“Lethal weapon! So glad you could make it, come on in,” Tony ushered as he stepped aside.

 

Thor nodded at him and entered the room, frowning when he noticed Loki’s state of undress.

 

But that was all part of Tony’s brilliant, clever plan.

 

“Loki.”

 

But Loki did not greet his brother. Instead he huffed again, rolled his eyes, and spread himself out a bit more so that his chest was displayed. “Why are you here?”

 

For a moment the sight distracted Thor. “Tony invited me,” he answered after blinking a few times and averting his gaze.  

 

Before his lover could snip back with something bitchy, Tony intervened.

 

“So, Zeus, this pretty, little bird here,” he said, jerking his head toward an offended looking Loki, “Tells me that you can down an entire handle of Crown in one go. Is that true?”

 

Thor puffed up and looked indignant. Of course, he had no idea what _Crown_ was, and could not see that Loki was sputtering behind him because he absolutely said no such thing – but Tony wanted to put him in the state of mind of wanting to show off, specifically for Loki.

 

He also needed Thor drunk quickly, because based on what was going on between Loki’s legs his boyfriend was _ready to go_.

 

The thunder god moved over to the bar, grabbed a bottle of Crown (although he only got credit for correctly identifying it because it says the name on the bottle), and proceeded to do exactly what Loki never accused him of.

 

He did not shudder and gasp, or cough and choke, and the lovers in the room were staring at him, completely speechless.

 

Tony was in _awe_.

 

And Loki was _horny as hell_.

 

“I guess Loki was right,” the birthday boy mumbled as he moved over to retrieve something from his bag.

 

He had specifically asked for a room with speakers because they were crucial to his plan, and now that Thor’s cheeks were taking on a pink glow from the sudden whiskey assault he could put it into motion.

 

After locating his mp3 player, Tony crossed over to the necessary electronics.

 

“Your shirt is undone,” Thor commented, nodded to his brother’s naked chest.

 

Loki looked down at himself and then back up as though his brother was a fool. “Shall I reward that observation or is knowing you’re right prize enough,” he mocked.

 

Thor growled at him. “There’s no need to be cross, Loki. I am here for the same reason you are.”

 

“I _highly_ doubt that,” his brother bitched back.

 

 _‘You have no idea’_ Tony thought with a grin as he hit play.

 

The soft, jazz music startled the brothers from their pissing contest and then both turned to look at him with expressions so similar it was frightening.

 

“Loki, get up and dance with me,” Tony ordered as he stepped back over to the men.

 

His partner just blinked at him, and Thor looked between the two, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Thor you can make yourself another drink, but _Loki_ , I have asked you to do something.”

 

The gods did as they were told. Thor frowned and looked uncomfortable before grabbing another bottle at random and taking his brother’s place on the couch as Loki got up to stand next to his lover.

 

 _Make Thor jealous_. It’s all part of the plan.

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and started swaying with him. “Mmm,” he breathed onto his confused lover’s chest. “You feel so good.”

 

Loki had no fucking idea what was going on. Apparently Tony was having a stroke. There was no other explanation for why he was delaying sex in favor of getting his brother drunk and slow dancing in front of him.

 

It did feel nice, though.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony watched as Thor glared at the couple and drank much faster than he needed to. He waited a few minutes, until the bottle was half emptied (Thor must have a liver of _steel_ ), before he laughed and drew the thunder god’s attention away from where his hands were on Loki’s ass.

 

“You’ve got the right idea man, I need another drink.”

 

Loki scowled at him.

 

“Why don’t you come take my place?”

 

The brothers blinked at him.

 

“What?” Thor asked, gripping the bottle and looking flushed.

 

Tony shrugged. “Just come here and dance with your brother.”

 

But Thor just blushed a bit and looked down.

 

“You weren’t here earlier, but we agreed that everyone has to do what I say on my birthday.”

 

That did the trick.

 

The elder brother rose to his feet and joined his discomfited sibling by taking one of Loki’s hands and placing the other on his hip. The younger of the two tentatively placed the hand that was not being guided by Thor on his brother’s shoulder.

 

It was like some formal, ballroom bullshit.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and shoved on Loki’s ass to push him against his brother. “Dance correctly.”

 

Why was it so hard to perfectly orchestrate a filthy, incestuous threesome?!

 

Fucking Asgardians.

 

This time, though, they listened. Loki pressed his bare chest up against Thor’s, and hooked his arms around the taller man’s neck. Thor placed his arms around Loki’s hips and hooked his hands in the back to keep them there.

 

It shouldn’t be hot, to watch two brothers dancing like that, but it was.

 

Tony took a seat on the couch with his drink and simply observed them.

 

Thor looked hard, intense, and grounded in his arousal. Though there was a flush to his cheeks, there was darkness in his eyes from pupils gone wide, as he gazed at the man in his arms.

 

There was so much fucking sexual tension between these two assholes that Tony had to wonder if at some point they had actually fucked and were just desperate to re-live the experience.

 

Instead of relieving Thor of his dancing duties, Tony sipped at his drink and mused over them. “He’s a good dancer, right Thor?”

 

The blond god didn’t even acknowledge him. His eyes roamed over his brother’s face and his breathing grew labored.

 

“Yeah, he’s really good at moving his body. In fact, he’s really good at giving _lap dances_ , aren’t you, babe?” Tony continued, taking another sip.

 

His boyfriend gave him a perplexed look, but seemed amused by the circumstances.

 

“Go on, sugar bean, show him how good you are. Here, I’ll put on better music for you…” Tony murmured, pointing the remote at the speakers to get something with a nice _beat_ going so Loki could grind his ass to the right soundtrack.

 

Thor looked back and forth between the men awkwardly and struggled to find words, though he wasn’t sure what he even wanted to say. Tony was certain that he would try to refuse the offer, though the slight tenting in his pants told a different story.

 

Loki just made a bitch face at him and put his hands on his hips. “Excuse me?”

 

Tony shrugged nonchalantly and took another sip. “You did agree to do whatever I asked,” he pointed out.

 

Boom.

 

Loki turned back to his brother, and walked him backward until Thor was stumbling into a chair with the same confused expression.

 

Then Loki started moving.

 

He was good about keeping his hips going while he removed clothing, though the command had not been for a _strip tease_ , but it looked like it was headed in that direction.

 

Thor’s eyes were blown wide. He looked an incredible mixture of delighted, embarrassed, and guilty; a perfect cocktail for a budding threesome with your little brother and his boyfriend!

 

Tony chuckled into his drink and mentally toasted himself.

 

“Go ahead, Thor, you can touch him,” he encouraged.

 

So Thor did.

 

Large, calloused hands came up to tentatively press against firm, pale, flesh that twisted and rolled back against him as it danced. The hesitation quickly melted into greed as Thor’s fingers moved to curl around his brother’s waist and drag him closer.

 

“Take his shirt off,” Tony commanded.

 

It was already undone, so Thor simply gripped it and tugged it off, looking almost feral with the intensity of his gaze. He gripped Loki’s waist once more and pulled his brother onto his lap, previous inhibitions lost to his desire and Loki’s seeming interest.

 

“Kiss him.”

 

They didn’t need to be told twice. Black and blond hair came together as their lips crashed, and Tony would have been worried that their moans were the result of teeth colliding had they not taken to each other like suction cups. He briefly wondered if they even registered that he was still in the room and watching them, or if he simply existed as some kind of corporeal voice giving license to their wishes.

 

Annoying.

 

He needed to let them play for a moment before he moved on to the next part of his plan, but he felt pangs of pissed off jealousy as he watched another man caress his boyfriend’s back and ass. If Thor was going to get an opportunity to love on Loki, he damn well better acknowledge that it was _Tony_ giving it to him.

 

“Loki, come here,” he ordered, tearing them out of their battle and ignoring how desperate they look to continue.

 

But his boyfriend behaved, however bitchily, and rose to cross over to the birthday boy he has promised to obey for the evening.

 

Tony patted his lap and smiled at him, pretending that he could not understand why his boyfriend was gracing him with such a shitty scowl. “You look frustrated, darling,” he teased as his hands draped up along Loki’s thighs, now straddling his own.

 

When his hands came together in the center of Loki’s legs, he palmed at the evidence of his lover’s discomfort and grinned again. “Are you ready for me to take care of you?”

 

Loki had looked as though he was about to growl, but it was choked off with a mewl as he dropped his head onto Tony’s shoulder and ground his hips against the other’s hand.

 

“How many orgasms can you have in one night?” Tony asked in a perfectly curious and straight tone.

 

His boyfriend moaned. “I once had ten in a single night,” he panted wetly.

 

Tony smirked and gave his attentions a firm squeeze. “Let’s give you _eleven_.”

 

They needed to move to the bed to accommodate the three bodies Tony intended on participating, so he tossed back the rest of his drink, left the cup on the table, and encouraged Loki off of his lap.

 

“Have another drink while I get the bed ready,” he ordered before slipping into the bedroom to collect his various toys.

 

He didn’t miss the way Thor stared hungrily at his half-naked brother as Loki downed a bottle of something amber and expensive.

 

But not seconds after Tony heard the clinking of glass as the bottle was set down, did his lover appear in the doorway, playfully wrapping himself around it and smirking.

 

“What have you planned?”

 

Tony grinned and pulled out a few choice items, before curling a finger and beckoning his trickster to him. “Come here and find out.”

 

Again, Loki did as he was told, and moved to climb onto the bed. He sat back on his feet and eagerly swept his eyes over the contents in Tony’s hands.

 

The first thing to go on was a blindfold the couple had used many a time. Black. Silk. Simple and effective. Tony lovingly ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair once before fixing the cloth in place, then bringing his hands to cup Loki’s face and kissing him. “I’m going to spoil you with orgasms,” he swore.

 

Loki hummed in appreciation and grinned. “I thought we were celebrating _you_.”

 

“Oh we are – I’m just out for bragging rights,” he explained. “Thor! Come help me with this!” he called out to the living room. He had wondered why the blond had not just followed his brother in here.

 

“Help you with what?” Loki sputtered, turning his blind eyes toward the door.

 

“You’ll see. Thor, hey I need your help with something,” Tony said to the man who had appeared in the doorway, looking aroused and furious to see Loki blindfolded by another man.

 

“I heard you can tie a really strong knot and I need an _unbreakable_ one. This little fucker has a habit of wiggling out of his bonds,” Tony explained, jerking his head at Loki.

 

“You want me to tie up my brother?” Thor growled, his voice thick with drink.

 

“Good for you, your skills of deduction are unparalleled! Now come help me.”

 

Much like his brother, Thor obeyed, stepping into the room and taking the rope that Tony offered him. He turned it over in his hands, feeling the quality of the material, before reaching forward and gripping his brother’s tiny wrists.

 

“Behind his back,” Tony murmured.

 

Thor climbed onto the bed to maneuver behind Loki, pulling his arms back to set them in place. Tony could see the blond’s arms working and the determined look in his blue eyes as the rope was put to use.

 

“Now take off his pants so you can do his ankles.”

 

Thor blinked at him for only a second before moving to do as he was told. Loki remained the good little boy he was (ha) and didn’t protest or resist when he felt Thor messing with his buckle.

 

His pants slid down to reveal long, slim, hairless legs, and though he had not been commanded to do so, Thor paused to touch and admire them. He tenderly ran his hands up and down the length of the limbs and tried not to let the watering of his mouth drip onto his brother.

 

Because drool is nasty.

 

“Get his underwear too.”

 

Well if you insist, Tony.

 

Loki lifted his hips and let out a whimper when he felt Thor’s hands tugging at the garment. He looked like a pervert’s fantasy – blindfolded, knees spread, hands tied behind his back, wet lips, and an erection just begging to be licked and sucked.

 

Thor remembered his previous command, and set to tying up his brother’s ankles before he could lose himself in aroused admiration of the genitals not a foot from his face that he so badly wanted to descend onto.

 

Tony grinned.

 

“You look so hot like this, Loki,” he murmured, tugging his own clothes off before joining his boyfriend on the bed and moving behind him. He kissed the back of Loki’s neck and grinned at the tiny gasp the other let out. “I just want my mouth all _over_ you. Thor, help me out.”

 

Loki let out a little cry and Thor practically growled at him, but Tony continued his kisses and began sucking bruises onto pale flesh. It took another ten seconds of Thor silently arguing with himself about whether or not he wanted to give into desire before he pulled his balls out of his head and kissed Loki’s collarbone.

 

The sounds the trickster god made were fantastic. The other two men were generous in their roaming, and took care to mark their territory with dark, purple blemishes and angry, red teeth marks. Loki’s sensitive pink nipples were raw and perky after mere seconds of Thor’s ravishing.

 

Tony paused his sucking on his lover’s spine to lick the shell of his ear and purr, “Do you want my mouth on your cock or in your ass?”

 

“Uhn! On – ah! – on my cock,” Loki panted, adoring the attention.

 

“It seems a shame that you should have to choose just one… here, Thor, you suck his cock and Loki I’m going to eat your ass.”

 

The sound his boyfriend made was wonderful.

 

He lifted Loki’s hips, tucked his head beneath them, and spread his firm cheeks over his face as he pulled them back down. The warmth was almost smothering, but he wanted Loki to feel good and this was sure as _hell_ going to get him off. He could feel Thor settling into position next to his head, and when he felt Loki’s thighs clench around him and heard his lover cry out he set his tongue to licking.

 

Tony didn’t pride himself on his rim jobs, but he understood the basic principles of the act. The flat of his tongue caressed the puckered entrance for a few minutes before he wiggled the tip of the muscle in there.

 

He listened closely to the sounds Loki was making, not wanting him to spill like this, because even though he thought it would be better to start Thor off with the cock than with the ass – he wanted to swallow Loki’s first orgasm of the evening.

 

Call him sentimental or whatever but he was the _birthday boy_ and that’s what he wanted.

 

When the tremble in Loki’s thighs became so intense that he was practically choking Tony with them, the engineer squeezed his boyfriend’s cheeks and pushed him off rather violently. Before Loki, or Thor, could complain about the rather rude upset, he grunted, “Switch places.”

 

Thor had never moved faster in his life, tucking himself down between his brothers cheeks and immediately setting about tongue fucking his saliva covered asshole.

 

Tony lay on his stomach and swallowed down the leaking, swollen cock before him, gripping the base and twisting on the upstroke. He hollowed his cheeks, and set a quick pace with his bobbing, eager for Loki’s first spill.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. Not a minute later there was hot cum painting the back of his throat and he was struggling to suck down every drop that he could – not wanting to look like a novice in front of Thor.

 

Loki was gasping for air, heart hammering, as he struggled to maintain his balance, lest he smother Thor with his ass.

 

Tony was pleased, but not sated, and he was too impatient to let Loki catch his breath before he bent his lover over, freeing Thor’s face, and crawled over the thunder god to get behind his boyfriend.

 

“And now you will get that fucking you wanted,” he growled, reaching for the lube he had set on the bedside table.

 

Thor moved out from beneath him and wiped his mouth, looking haggard and confused.

 

“Thor, go put Loki’s face in your lap and let him make it up to you,” Tony ordered as he stroked himself with cherry-scented lube.

 

It was simply too easy to command gods. It was almost like they already _wanted_ to do what he was telling them.

 

He spread Loki’s cheeks once more before gripping himself and guiding the head of his cock into a pink, twitching, anus. Loki grunted and moaned at the intrusion, before he felt a cock bump against his mouth and turned his attention to that instead.

 

Tony’s head dropped forward as he sheathed himself in tight, warmth, and had to brace himself by gripping Loki’s hips tightly. “ _God_ , baby,” he moaned as his hips started slowly pumping. “You are so fucking _tight_.”

 

It was generic dirty talk – but dammit it was true. This particular ring of muscle was incredible in its tenacity, and it made Tony want to pound into it all the more.

 

He flicked his eyes over to Thor, who had his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, and one hand buried in Loki’s hair as his little brother sucked him off.

 

 _Perfect_.

 

Really, at this point, there was no going back. Thor had already eaten out Loki’s ass, and really how does one come back from that?

 

They don’t.

 

So Tony turned his attention to marking his territory in a new way, and wondered how quickly he could get Loki to cum again. He fucked into him for a few minutes, establishing a rhythm and letting his lover get used to the intrusion until it felt pleasurable, before reaching around and gripping his fresh erection.

 

It takes time and skill to perfect the art of the reach around – but Tony is nothing if not a perfectionist, and a satisfying lover. He stroked his boyfriend in time with his thrusts even as they steadily became more erratic – though he was determined to see Loki spill before him.

 

Thor came first, though. He gripped Loki’s hair tight and held his head in place as he pumped wave after wave of spill down his throat, groaning as he did so.

 

Tony switched tactics. His hand left Loki’s erection in favor of wrapping around his waist and pulling him up until they were repositioned with Loki sitting in his lap; his back pressed against Tony’s chest and his erection exposed against the cold air.

 

“Suck him, Thor.”

 

And Loki was off whimpering and crying again as he bounced himself up and down on his boyfriend’s dick as lips wrapped around him once more. Then he was shuddering and gasping as his hole clenched in spasm around Tony, and Thor got a mouthful of cum.

 

Tony gripped those slender hips so tight he was sure to leave bruises, and spent his own load inside his lover, biting Loki’s shoulder as he did.

 

_Loki’s Orgasms: 2_

 

He had to pace this all out carefully to ensure that they were all cumming at different times. As long as at least one of them was hard, the fun could continue and the orgasms would be cyclical. At the moment, he needed to lie back and catch his breath – but Thor? He was already standing tall and proud in between muscled thighs.

 

Tony moved out from behind his boyfriend and laid Loki down before gently kissing his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thor lazily trailed his lips and beard over his brother’s bony shoulder, punctuating the affections with soft kisses. “Don’t you have a quim, brother?”

 

Excuse?

 

Loki’s eyes tore open and he _glared_ at his brother, who did not seem to notice he had committed a faux pas and continued to happily kiss along Loki’s collarbone.

 

“Excuse me?” he snapped, jerking away from Thor and dislodging Tony in the process.

 

“Okay, ow-”

 

“Do you not remember telling me about it in our youth?” Thor asked, reaching for Loki’s wrist to resume his kisses.

 

But Loki yanked it right back. “No! I remember no such thing! How _dare_ you –”

 

“Hold up – you’ve got a pussy?” Tony interrupted, lifting the sheets and angling his head to see between his lover’s thighs, as though somehow he had missed a _vagina_ in the hundreds of times he had been there.

 

His boyfriend scowled at him and tugged the sheets back over his body, wrenching his thighs shut and making offended noises. “You’ve seen me naked, you know what my body holds,” he hissed.

 

Tony made a face at him and tugged the sheets again. “Yeah, but you’re weird. You’ve got that shape shifting crap – like when you turned into a bird and shit on Fury’s head, which I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for- “

 

“That doesn’t mean I possess female genitals!” Loki growled, shoving Tony off of the bed for his insubordination.

 

But he was undeterred. His head popped right back up with wide, curious eyes, and he slowly reached for the sheet once more – ignoring the way Loki’s glare followed his movements. “Yes, but _do you_?”

 

The sorcerer looked mad. This was usually a bad thing. But perhaps it was the prospect of having not one, but two handsome, strong, horny men servicing his cunt that made Loki scowl, close his eyes, and shift his shape.

 

Of course the other men didn’t know that was what happened, so they continued to blink at the trickster.

 

“Did you do it?” Tony asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

 

“ _Yes,_ I – oof!”

 

Loki was thrown onto his back as Tony pounced on him and Thor yanked the sheets down and grabbed at his thighs, spreading them apart.

 

“Oh my god – oh my _god_ ,” Tony breathed, taking in the sight before him.

 

“Brother… this is…”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and kicked his boyfriend off of him once more. “Yes, it’s very pretty, I know,” he said, but slight waver that betrayed his insecurities over the new flesh between his legs.

 

“It’s _gorgeous_ – ” Thor began.

 

“This is insane!” Tony piped up, popping up from the side of the bed again and moving to crowd Loki’s thighs with his torso. “This is so cool – how in the eff do you have a cock and a cunt and can they both feel pleasure? Can you have sex with both at the same time? Have you ever had sex with your vag before? Have you –ah!”

 

Loki kicked him off the bed again.

 

But Thor wanted an answer. “Have… _have you_ ever made love in this form?” he asked, lightly tracing his brother’s thigh with his fingertips to relax him. The sorcerer appeared to be growing agitated.

 

Of course that question just irritated him further. “ _No_ ,” he hissed quietly, folding his arms over his chest in annoyance and embarrassment.

 

Thor’s expression softened and he reached up to cup his brother’s cheek, to make Loki look at him so he could express how tenderly, slowly, and _lovingly_ he would make Loki’s first time.

 

“I call dibs!”

 

The Asgardians turned to Tony with the same deadpan, disbelieving expressions as each other.

 

“You what?” Loki asked, dryly.

 

The birthday boy climbed onto the bed and moved to settle between his lover’s legs. “I wanna fuck your cunt first.”

 

“Stop you’ll make me blush,” Loki said in the same unamused tone.

 

“Why should you get to take him first?” Thor interjected; annoyed by the notion.

 

Tony sat back up and stared at him indignantly. “It’s _my_ birthday – and he’s _my_ boyfriend!”

 

Thor scoffed at him. “Loki is my _brother_ –”

 

“Yeah, see, that just makes it weird,” Tony interrupted. He drew his lips into a line and pulled sassy eyebrows, which only annoyed Thor further.

 

“I’ve known him longer.”

 

“I’ve been _dating_ him longer.”

 

“I know him better!”

 

“I know his ass better!”

 

Loki stared between the two men and blinked. “Is this really happening right now.”

 

Thor glowered at the engineer and rose from the bed to assume his godly battle stance. “If you would prefer to fight like _men_ for it –”

 

“I will beat your ass!” Tony snapped back.

 

Now this, Loki liked. If men wanted to fight over him by kicking the crap out of each other just for the chance to have sex with him…

 

He stretched back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head, and pointedly spread his legs, hoping to excite them further.

 

They both noticed, and their mouths started watering; heads now turned towards Loki’s hips and gaze completely focused on what lay there.

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow and turned to his adversary with a soft chuckle. “I’ve got an idea. We will let _Loki_ decide,” he posed, looking very pleased with himself.

 

“Oh you are a clever one, aren’t you,” Loki muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

Tony swatted at him and scowled. “We’ll both eat him out and whoever gives him the better orgasm gets to have sex with him first.”

 

Now _that_ was a good idea. Loki’s eyes lit up in delight and he sat up straighter in the bed. “Yes. Yes. Very yes. Let’s do that.”

 

Thor smirked, clearly believing that he had some kind of tactical advantage here, as though the thousand-year-old _god_ who has probably gone down on _hundreds_ of women might know a thing or two about – oh, yup. Yeah now his smirk makes sense.

 

“Fine, but I will go first,” he growled, turning his attention to Loki, who was now looking up with wide eyes – small and pale underneath his towering, tan brother. The golden god climbed atop him and bent down for a kiss.

 

 _‘Jerk_ ’ Tony thought as he grimaced at the sight, and pointedly rolled his eyes when he saw Thor’s tongue slip past thin lips to work his boyfriend’s mouth pliant.

 

Broad hands caressed up Loki’s sides, gripping him and greedily touching whatever they could reach. Thor rested one on the rise of Loki’s hipbone as his lips broke away from his brother’s and began trailing along his jaw and down his neck.

 

Tony had seen this before – it’s usually how it goes for going down on someone: kiss their lips, kiss down the center of their body, maybe stop and play with nipples, don’t jump right to the target, play with thighs, teasing, whatever – just make sure there’s buildup.

 

This is not always the way. Thor would suffer for his predictable move.

 

Loki of course, didn’t mind the clichéd sex he was being given, because once Thor’s pretty blond hair settled in between his thighs and Thor’s tongue found his entrance, his whole face lit up.

 

Ah, so Thor intended to fuck Loki with his tongue – no matter. Tony had ways. _He had ways_.

 

The pad of Thor’s thumb rested on Loki’s sensitive clit before pressing down and massaging the swollen nub roughly.

 

Bony hips jerked against Thor’s face and he hummed against the flesh he was licking – arrogance rolling off of him in waves.

 

Tony rolled his eyes again and resisted the urge to kick Thor in the side. It wouldn’t end well for either of them and Loki was likely to castrate him for interrupting his pleasure.

 

The birthday boy sat on the edge of the bed with an unimpressed sneer as he watched Loki roll his hips against his brother’s face. With the music off, the only sounds to be heard were Thor’s noisy slurping, Loki’s gasps and moans, and the occasional miffed _sigh_ Tony felt the need to keep releasing.

 

When Loki’s legs straightened and his thighs started to tremble, Tony uncrossed his arms and looked on impatiently. He wanted a rating on a scale of one to ten and Thor was simply not allowed to score higher than a six.

 

And then Loki was crying out, arching against Thor, and trembling as he reached orgasm.

 

But his cock was still hard.

 

Thor pulled his face out, looking very pleased with himself for someone whose lips and cheeks were covered in a sheen of pussy juice – but his expression fell when he saw Loki’s erection still weeping against his belly.

 

“Brother… did you not finish?” he asked tentatively, reaching to wrap a hand around the neglected flesh.

 

But Loki didn’t have to answer him. He quickly gripped Thor’s hand and encouraged it to pump him, groaning and tossing his head back. His hips moved up to meet the strokes and once Thor was working him hard and fast his own hand fell back onto the bed to fist into the sheets.

 

When his stomach was covered in sticky, white gunk, Thor pulled his hand back and resumed his haughty expression.

 

It was annoying, and this was supposed to be about _Loki’s pleasure_ , not Thor acting like a jackass. Although really, Loki didn’t have to look so damn satisfied and pant like that.

 

These two Norse assholes…

 

“Thank you for that introduction,” Tony bitched, interrupting Thor’s internal celebratory monologue. The stupid fucker was already stroking himself like he was ready to fuck away without letting Tony have a turn.

 

Thor glared at him and grumbled something under his breath as Tony shooed him out of the way to assume the correct position.

 

He lowered himself onto his still panting lover and tucked his lips into Loki’s ear. “You need a minute before I go down on you, baby?” he purred, capping his question with a flick of his tongue.

 

Loki turned his head a bit and pressed a lazy kiss to Tony’s jaw. “Just a minute, I think…”

 

He was so cute post-orgasm. It was the closest he ever came to shutting the fuck up.

 

Tony nodded and kissed his ear before climbing off of him. “I’ll just get you cleaned up. There’s a lot of nasty saliva down there.”

 

“It’s mostly his release,” Thor corrected, frowning at him and pulling Loki’s ankle away to examine inside his legs.

 

“No, that’s mostly your spit,” Tony argued over his shoulder. He grabbed one of the white washcloths from the bathroom and wet it in the sink before returning to wipe it over Loki’s stomach and between his legs.

 

“You cannot deny that his cock released a heavy load,” Thor rumbled, running a hand over his brother’s stomach where the jizz had been not a second earlier.

 

“First of all, that’s gross, second, that wasn’t very much cum,” Tony retorted, swatting the big, stupid, tan hand away and cleaning where it had been.

 

Thor scowled at him and Loki chuckled.

 

“It will be harder for you to bring him release when he’s just spent twice,” Thor growled.

 

Tony threw the soiled cloth at him, ignoring his offended balk, and moved to kiss Loki again. “Watch and learn, big guy.”

 

Since Thor had made such a show out of kissing and touching Loki beforehand, Tony intended to do the very same thing – but with _more_. He crawled on top of his relaxed lover, tucking his forearms under Loki’s armpits so their bellies were pressed together. He nuzzled their noses and grinned when he felt Loki’s leg slide up along the outside of his; bracketing his own hips in the pelvis he would soon be feasting on. Tony closed his eyes, bent his head, and pressed his mouth to Loki’s, softly massaging their bottom lips together and humming.

 

Tony did not love that Thor was the one who brought Loki to such a state, but he did appreciate how loose and open Loki was at the moment; lazily rubbing his arms and legs over Tony’s body and kissing back with a relaxed ease and half-lidded eyes. Loki moaned into his open mouth when Tony slipped his tongue inside, still moving slowly and gently.

 

He heard Thor ‘harrumpf’ beside him and was pleased. He planned to kiss Loki like this for at least a few minutes; partly to annoy Thor, but mostly because he just really liked making out with his boyfriend.

 

Once he had kissed Loki long enough to make him forget about Thor, and coat the inside of his legs with brand new wetness, Tony pulled away, slowly running his hands down Loki’s chest, as he sat up and gazed down at his trickster. With the same effortless, fluid motions his right hand trailed down along the bottom of Loki’s left leg until it was up in the air and resting on his shoulder. Tony turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of the bony ankle, lips lingering after the pucker to fondly hum against the skin.

 

 _This_ is how you work Loki: worship. Adoration. _Special attention_. This is what gets him going and makes him an obedient, little love-slave. Thor almost had it right, with his desire to pour his incredible love for his brother into sexual acts, but Tony suspected that the reality of actually getting to _be_ intimate with his brother was overwhelming and he forgot to be as careful as he otherwise might have been. Tony held that leg against him like it was the most precious thing he had ever touched, and from the flush rising in Loki’s cheeks, he could see his attentions were not going unnoticed.

 

Instead of kissing his way down Loki’s chest, as Thor had, Tony turned his lips again to the inside of his leg and trailed down.

 

When his mouth was hovering over something warm, wet, and unfamiliar, he pressed his face against the soft, hairless skin and inhaled deeply. The basic scent was familiar, because he had eaten a lot of pussy in his life (cue the reasons for his own arrogance) but Loki had his own musk that came through.

 

Tony slowly lowered the leg to rest over his shoulder and on his back and lightly began to kiss along the crease of the lips, moving up and down all the way to the base where the wetness was coming from. His lips lingered there for a moment before he flicked his tongue out once for a taste.

 

Yup – tastes like Loki.

 

He felt Loki’s thigh twitch next to his head, and heard him let out a sigh. His tongue repeated the movement, lapping as though he were a cat, just trying to taste this strange, strange being.

 

Loki moaned and tried to shift his hips to get Tony’s tongue to move all around or go deeper. The engineer responded by taking his fingers and spreading the lips apart, revealing the tender, pink flesh underneath, and running his tongue from the wet entrance all the way up to the swollen clit.

 

His boyfriend let out a breathy, little ‘ha!’ when Tony reached the nub, and shifted his hips more against his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

Tony responded by pressing his tongue flat and massing it in slow, circles. Slow and steady was the key here…

 

Loki moaned and spread his legs further, grinding his hips against the licking. His hands came up to fist the pillows next to him and he turned his head to the side as breathy pants escaped him.

 

He continued moving his tongue; rubbing and flicking that little bump filled with so many nerve endings. While he was still working up to going to town on it, he lazily traced the alphabet and waited for Loki to make a particular noise.

 

Tony got all the way to ‘W’ before Loki made it.

 

Once that sound was out, Tony brought his hand up and slipped two fingers inside of Loki’s entrance and started pumping them in and out. His tongue retreated for a moment so his lips could wrap around the clit and suck _hard_. In his experience, a bit of teeth on a clitoris was a good thing, so he didn’t hold back with his sucking.

 

The noises Loki made were fantastic – moaning and writhing up against him, simultaneously trying to spread his legs further and pull his thighs tight around Tony’s head.  

 

The boyfriend of the year didn’t let up on his attentions until he felt clenching around his fingers and Loki’s twitching thigh knocking his head.

 

Loki didn’t even have to tell them who gave him the better orgasm because as soon as Tony pulled away, completely intending to give Thor a shit-eating grin, the trickster was whimpering and reaching for Tony’s cock.

 

Suck on that, Thor.

 

Now he had been with plenty of women in his life, quite a lot in fact… probably thousands, and Tony was certain he had experienced every kind of pussy there was.

 

He was wrong.

 

Never in his life had he felt something this wet and soft and _tight_. These gorgeous little hairless lips greedily swallowing up the whole of his length were like nothing he had ever seen or felt.

 

Tony didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing until his body was begging for air on a very unmanly gasp. It startled Loki but he took it as a compliment. But air was lost to him again as Tony started moving his hips.

 

Sweet _fuck_ he had never felt this good before. His chest was pressed tight against Loki’s and their skin rubbed together slowly as he gyrated his hips, working to give Loki’s clit as much attention as his entrance. But fuck it felt so good that they weren’t even a minute in and Tony was seeing stars.

 

Wild thoughts began to take over him. He wanted this pussy forever – all day ever day. The second they finished he was going to have to propose. Then he was going to get Loki pregnant. Over, and over, and over again. And Thor? Fuck Thor. This sweet, tight little cunt belonged to Tony now. Too bad, so sad for the thunder god.

 

Loki twitched and keened and Tony felt maddeningly tight clenching around his cock.

 

“Baby did you just come?” Tony panted against his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

A strangled ‘hnng’ was all he got, but he took that as a yes.

 

His hips kept up their generous grind-thrusting and Tony propped himself up on his elbows so he could get deeper and move a bit faster. He bowed his head and moaned as the sight of his length moving in and out of Loki clouded his vision. It was intoxicating – moreso than the incredible amount of liquor consumed earlier.

 

Just as he thought he might shoot his load off, he felt Loki clenching like crazy again and saw semen spraying out of a trickster dick.

 

 _Oh hell yeah_ , Tony thought right as he did the same.

 

He collapsed on top of his lover and gave him kisses through a pleased grin as they panted into each other’s faces.

 

Yeah fuck Thor. Loki was all his.

 

Tony hadn’t noticed Thor get up off the bed to retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom, like the one he had used earlier. The second he rolled off of his boyfriend to collapse next to him, Thor was in between Loki’s knees and wiping away all evidence of sex.

 

And Loki, little fucker that he is, just smiled and hummed and enjoyed the attention. Goddammit Tony was going to have to lock him in a room somewhere.

 

He had hoped that maybe Loki would be too fucked out to even entertain the idea of satisfying his brother after their last bought, but apparently _gods_ have no limit to their stamina. He could hear them kissing softly, just presses of lips together, and then he couldn’t hear puckering and Thor let out a moan that he was sure was _into_ Loki’s mouth. Well fuck them, Tony was going to fall into an annoyed sleep and just let them do their thing.

 

That threat wasn’t meant to come to fruition but Tony had nodded off. He woke to the bed shaking and a view of Thor pounding into his little brother. How long had he been asleep? The puddle of drool on his pillow suggested that it might have been a while… but surely they wouldn’t still be fucking, right?

 

Not a minute later and the brothers were shuddering and spilling their release in and on each other. Thor dropped his face to kiss Loki and whispered something so quietly that Tony couldn’t catch it. He then turned to face the birthday boy and said in a perfectly fucking fine volume, “Eleven.”

 

Goddammit.

 

He would have pushed Thor off of the bed if Loki hadn’t wound is arms around his brother’s back and held them there. Fuck, he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of Thor after this. He hadn’t given the brother’s a release – he had opened the floodgates.

 

“Hey, Loki.”

 

His boyfriend turned his head and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Come here I wanna spoon you,” he commanded, wringing out every last bit of his birthday powers.

 

All right he hadn’t meant for Loki to rest his head on Thor’s chest while he accommodated Tony’s wishes – the point was to make Thor fuck off. But what could he do, this was comfortable.  

 

The odd threesome fell asleep like that, a messy tangle of limbs and a collection of soft sighs and sleepy murmurs.

 

Just before he fell into unconsciousness for the second time that evening, Tony felt the bed shift a bit and his boyfriend’s lips appeared next to his ear.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Tony grinned. 


End file.
